


Too Late

by theheadandthekin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/pseuds/theheadandthekin
Summary: (Just pushing that unnecessary nonsense down the list.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you Ichabbie fans and fic writers. Forever and always. :)

Crane chuckled, crowding Abbie against the counter. "You aren't helping me finish dinner."

"Wasn't my intention to help you."

He steadied his left hand on her waist and reached toward the spice rack with the other. "I shall not allow you to distract me further, Lieutenant."

"Too late." She rocked forward to press a light kiss to his collarbone, exposed by one of his ridiculous shirts. "You gotta choose. Me, or the roast."

He scoffed. "I have use of two hands."

"Yeah, so?"

She felt the hand on her waist move lower, over the front of her jeans. She gasped when he slipped his fingers further down and pressed harder.

"Crane ...."

He brandished the dried rosemary he'd grabbed just inside her peripheral vision. "If you're going to issue a challenge, at least issue one that presents some difficulty. You know I am a man of many talents."


End file.
